Many objects utilize cushions or cushioning to provide increased support and/or comfort. Often, a cushion may be a distinct item placed in between a support surface and an object to be supported. Alternatively, some items include one or more layers of built-in cushioning integral to the item. Commonly, cushioning includes one or more layers of material that acts as an intervening barrier between objects to reduce an amount of pressure that would otherwise be transferred between the objects. However, certain problems can arise with existing cushions. For example, existing cushions may undesireably act as an insulating layer preventing the escape of heat from a cushioned object. Some cushions may reduce pressure too much and fail to adequately support an object as a result. Accordingly, improvements over existing cushions are desirable.